deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilitaryBrat/Prince Zuko vs Jake Long
Prince Zuko......The crown prince of the fire nation, and eventual firelord after the end of the 1000 year war. VS Jake Long......The first ever American Dragon, who saved the world from the evils of the dark dragon. Three Times. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?!!!????!?!!?!?!?!? Prince Zuko: When Zuko was young, his mother Ursa killed the current firelord, his grandfather Firelord Azulon to prevent him from making her husband, Prince Ozai from killing Zuko. This lead to Ursa being banished and Ozai becoming firelord with Zuko taking the place of the crown prince. Later, when he was 13, Zuko was allowed into the war room by his Uncle Iroh. This lead to him speaking out of turn and being challenged to an agni kai. He thought he would face an old man, but was shocked to find his father standing across from him. He refused to fight his father, who burned his left eye and a portion of his face. Zuko was then banished from the fire nation unless he could capture the Avatar dead or alive. Zuko came across Avatar Aang soon after he emerged from the iceberg. Zuko eventually pursued the Avatar as far as the Earth kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se. It was there that he and his sister Azula fought the Avatar and Katara. Azula shot Aang down with a bolt of lightning, and almost killed him while Aang was in the Avatar State. Though he was saved by Katara. Zuko later returned with Azula to the fire nation, while his Uncle Iroh was imprisoned for treason unjustly. Zuko, now in his father's favor because Azula told him that it was he who killed the Avatar and not her, is unsure about himself. He finally makes the decision to join the Avatar, to teach him fire bending. Zuko, while untrusted by everyone at first eventually wins their trust. Zuko later finds his Uncle Iroh, and apologises to him, who forgives him easily. Zuko and Katara then infiltrate the fire nation, and Zuko challenges Azula, who is being crowned firelord, to an agni kai for the throne. Zuko begins to gain the edge in part due to Azula's mental health detirorating, and Zuko's new found fire bending abilities. While this is going on, Sozin's comet is enhancing all fire bending world wide. But Azula takes a shot at Katara, who being a water bender is defenseless against her lightning. This causes Zuko to take the shot for Katara, which nearly kills him. Katara finishes the fight, and heals Zuko. Zuko then becomes fire lord, and hopes to bring peace to a world ravaged by 100 years of war. Zuko.jpeg|Prince Zuko Zuko_Firebending_by_Azulera.jpg|Firebending Zuko swords.jpeg|Zuko's swords Weapons: Firebending Dual Dao Swords Jake Long: Jake Long was the given the responsibilities of the American Dragon when he was 13 years old. And was immediately put into training by his grandfater, the Chinese Dragon. Some of Jake Long's enemies are the huntsclan, including the Huntsman and huntsgirl, who he later found out was his crush Rose. Jake's mother, his grandfather's daughter wasn't blessed with any dragon powers at all as it had skipped her generation. Other foes that Jake has faced were the Dark Dragon, the most dangerous enemy of the magical world who he had defeated twice. In all, Jake Long's responsibilities as the American Dragon allowed him to grow up mentally, to become a selfless individual who occasionally has to be shown the right way. Jakey2.gif|Jake Long in dragon form FiRe-american-dragon-jake-long-5086441-720-540.jpg|Jake's fire Weapons: Fire breathing Dragon claws X-Factors: Zuko/Jake Training: 79/80 Discipline: 83/77 Temper Control: 67/84 Intelligence: 76/67 Voting ends April 29th, 2013. Battle: Category:Blog posts